1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to remotely located cameras and to controls for automatically depressing the shutter and advancing the film in such cameras.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of shutter release and film advance mechanisms have been utilized heretofore for actuating the controls on a remote, frequently hidden camera. These types of cameras are frequently used as security or surveillance cameras in banks or other high-security regions. It is desirable in these types of cameras to be able to take a sequence of pictures rapidly and quietly so that the intruder or robber is unaware that the photographs are being taken and that a sufficient number of photographs are taken so that at least one or more of the shots are available to provide good identification of the person photographed. Since a large number of these cameras may be installed at any one location, it is also desirable that the mechanism be easily maintained and inexpensive to manufacture. Various types of camera actuators heretofore known are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,180,316 and 3,672,269, and French Pat. No. 86.190. Generally, these devices have not been satisfactory because of the difficulties in maintenance, speed of operation, and unsuitability for modern camera shutter release and film advance mechanisms.